Alternative World until 2037
Eve was a baby when humanity fell. It started when the Old Ones arrived. At first no one believed it. They'd heard rumours, but there were no photos, no footage. At April 11th 2012, Mr Snow killed the Prime Minister on national television. Annie wanted to get Eve somewhere safe, but the airports were under siege. So Annie brought Eve to the habour together with Tom. But everyone else had had the same idea. There were around 50,000 people there, cramming onto ferries, yachts, container ships and tug boats. Annie told Eve the ships were groaning with the weight of them. And then the screams started. Vampires started killing people from the back of the crowd. There was this huge surge as everyone pushed forward, trying to get away. But there was nowhere for them to go. They all got killed. It was like the water was boiling, so many people were in there. Whole countries stayed under human control for a while. But they'd get so overwhelmed by refugees, they'd have to start closing their borders and negotiating with the vampires. And then, eventually they fell too. Then the vampires rounded up all the humans and werewolves they could find. The humans were branded with an"H" and the werewolves with a "W", and put into these camps. There was an outbreak of cholera. Hundreds died, and the vampires brought back the dog fights. Tom became a cold man, difficult to like. There were rumours he'd killed some humans by accident one time and never got over it. Tom died at the camps. Some say he held beck during his final dog fight, even after he'd transformed. He'd rather have died than kill again. Eve also was in those camps. However they did not know who she was. She always had false papers and was just rounded up with the others. It wasn't a world for children, but Annie was the best mum that she could be to Eve. After everything fell apart Annie buried friend after friend, Annie began to lose control of her tangibility until eventually Annie just drifted apart. Like smoke on the breeze. Eve hadn't seen Annie after she was 18. All her life, Eve had been carried around like a mascot, while the world around her crumbled and burned. She was protected all her life and humanity fell. At April 10th 2022 Isaac Daniels cared for her. He had made up a perfect story covering up her idententy. He said he is her father. However Mr. Snow caught them and realised that Isaac made up the story. He asked him about the eye color of Eve, but Isaac could not answer this questions. So Mr. Snow realised that the girl was Eve. He killed Isaac. He let Eve live and made sure that she got to the city safely. Hal became one of their most ruthless commanders. The camps were his idea. Hal became violent, sadistic and quite literally the poster boy of the Old Ones. Then in 2037 New York fell. The world belonged to the vampires. Eve got the final piece of the scripture and it said: In order to fulfil her destiny, the War Child must die. It was too late for Eve to change her world, but she thought that maybe she could stop it ever happening. She asked Lucas to kill her, so that she could go back through time and rewrite the history, based on Annie's stories of John Mitchell reliving his past after entering Purgatory. Eve's history and Annies started to separate at the moment that Eve appeared to Hal, Leo and Pearl. Since Eve was trying to rewrite history she talked to them and sent them to Annie, projecting a message that her past self might be able to help Leo as his transformations reached the point where they might kill him. She thought getting Hal into the house would do that, reasoning that the monster Hal had been in her world would kill Baby Eve as soon as he worked out who she was. However, when Hal proved to be a better man, she sent Kirby, the ghost of a former serial killer, using Annie's stories to help Kirby claim that he had been sent by Nina. However, although Kirby nearly broke up the household, when Annie returned to 'destroy' him, Eve realised that, even if she sent a thousand threats, Annie's love for her would always defeat them. So Eve had to come directly to Annie telling her about the world that she'd created, by not letting Eve be killed. She told Annie that she needed to remember that there will be a moment when Annie has to choose between letting her live and letting her die. And that if she wanted to stop this happening, Annie has to let Eve die. The future did not change until Annie blow up herself and Eve along with the Old Ones, killing all but Hal and Hetty (With Hetty being 'rescued' by the Men in Grey). 20379.png 203791.png 203792.png 203793.png fr:Monde alternatif jusqu'en 2037 de2:Alternative Welt bis 2037 Category:Events Category:Being Human BBC Category:BBC Events Category:Series 4